


I Love You, Cola

by SakuratheFoodGuru1991



Series: YamaSEXY SousUKE [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blame SouDevouted from Tumblr, Crack, Inappropriate Use of Coca-Cola, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, not intended to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuratheFoodGuru1991/pseuds/SakuratheFoodGuru1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crack fanfic where Sousuke gets high to avoid his shoulder problems and finds solace with a Coca-Cola can.  Based on</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://soudevoted.tumblr.com/post/124737723199/sousukexcola/">this post made by a certain tumblr user!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Cola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouDevouted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SouDevouted).



> For SouDevoted. ~~Thank you. ~~~~~~

 

Sousuke was at the pier, holding his satchel and looking into the sunset. He had gotten lost and had no idea where the hell he was supposed to go, so in the attempts to forget about his shoulder problem, he took out a baggie of grass and rolled it up. He pulled out a set of matches and lit the blunt up, inhaling and exhaling the stuff as he looked into the sunset. The marijuana tasted great and he smoked about 2/3 of a gram and threw the rest away in a garbage can. He could feel the pressure in his eyes increase and they dilated, causing them to get red. Sousuke almost never smoked, but today was sure as hell a good enough day.

 

In about twenty minutes, Sousuke got back to Samezuka and he was incredibly thirsty. He went to his favorite vending machine and put in three 100-yen banknotes and selected two Coca-Colas, or sin in a can. He collected both of them and headed to his room, still wearing the sunglasses despite the fact that it was dark outside. He got to his room and locked the door and got on Rin's bed. He popped open the can of Cola and began to drink it faster than ever, letting the sugary, ice-cold beverage run down his throat. Sousuke loved Coca-Cola, almost as much as he loved his boyfriend Makoto.  But if there was one thing Sousuke missed, it was Makoto's fat dick inside his ass.  It wasn't a secret that Sousuke loved to bottom surprisingly more frequently than one would ever guess, but that was his business.

 

"I love you, Cola," said Sousuke in his stoned state as he hugged the cola can and drank the caramel-colored sugary beverage.  While giddy in his highness and blood-shot eyes, he put it to his thick lips again and tilted it so that it would course its way down his esophagus and fatten his slim belly.

 

 

 Which has happened, actually.  Sousuke originally weighed 168 pounds, but had now gone to 177 lbs in the course of a few weeks since he hasn't been exercising as frequently.  It wasn't a huge difference, but his clothes felt a little bit tight and Makoto believed all the extra weight went directly to Sousuke's ass, making it that more appealing and tempting to fuck.   Not that Sousuke minded, of course, since he did like having a little bit of fun down there.  He was gay, after all, and he did have a few kinks of being dominated every now and then.

 

Sousuke belched loudly and was about to throw the can into the trash bin, but in his state of being high, he looked at the can.  It was very fat and large...sorta reminded him of Makoto's junk.  He wondered..He went to his nightstand drawers and pulled out a condom and lube.  He stretched the extra large condom that fit his cock and covered the bottom of the can and put a shit load of lube on it.  Sousuke pulled down his pants and his grey boxer briefs and played with his asshole, lubing it up and stretching it properly to fantasize being fucked by Makoto since Sousuke didn't have any dildos and was so tired of using his fingers.  Sousuke spreaded his cheeks apart and directed his asshole until it made contact with the can.  He moaned when his the can stretched out his ass far beyond what he was accustomed to and whimpered slightly.  It was both a mixture of pain and pleasure and this excited Sousuke.

 

"Mmmm...Makoto..." he whispered as he began to slowly rub his member while he began to push the can in and out of his asshole at a comfortable rhythm.  Sousuke really missed Makoto--both emotionally and physically.  The two males hadn't had sex in almost three days and Sousuke was the one who topped last time.  He definitely was eager for a change since he bottomed for Makoto almost six weeks ago and the excitement of being filled again was so exciting and amazing.  

 

"Ugh...I need you, Makoto!" shouted Sousuke as the cola can resumed stretching him out to the limit and abused his prostate.  Makoto was supposed to come over today and Sousuke was preparing himself for his boyfriend, but Makoto didn't know that Sousuke planned on bottoming today.

 

Sousuke resumed riding the can but all the sudden, the door opened.

 

"Sousuke, I'm sorry I'm la--" said Makoto but immediately paused with his jaw dropped as he saw his boyfriend fucking himself on the can.  "I'll...uh...come back later."  Sousuke didn't even notice that Makoto was right there and continued to inappropriately fuck himself without regarding his presence.  Sousuke resumed doing this until he came about six minutes later and passed out, snoring loudly on Rin's bed.

* * *

 

"Hey, you awake, Sousuke?"

"Yeah.  What happened, Makoto?"

"You don't remember?"

"No...My head hurts, though."  Sousuke rubbed the back of his head and stretched his arms out, wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

"I got you some aspirin," said Makoto as he took out a packet and handed Sousuke a glass of water.  Sousuke took the items and went to the trash can to rip open the packet and frowned at what he saw.

"Makoto, could you please tell me why the fuck there is a Coca-Cola can with a condom wrapped around it?" asked Sousuke, completely unaware of what he had done earlier.  (He actually did, but he thought that he could get away with it since he was high.)

"Um...you don't remember?" replied Makoto, almost too embarrassed to answer his boyfriend's question.

"Nope," said Sousuke.

"You were using the can as a makeshift dildo and you were calling my name," said Makoto who was now crimson red with a heavy blush.

"You're kidding.  Why the hell would I do that?" said Sousuke, almost wanting to laugh.

"I...I don't know; maybe you missed me and were excited about tonight?" answered Makoto.  "I get to be the dom tonight, you know."

"Of course I know, baby.  I always keep my promises.  Now," said Sousuke, pulling off his clothes until he was stark naked, causing Makoto to grow hard and take off his clothes as well, "let me help you feel better."  He guided Makoto to the lower bunk and got on his knees and looked at Makoto's impressive length.  It was seven and a half inches long, but it was also pretty thick.  "Close your eyes, baby."

Makoto did as he was told and Sousuke as quietly as possible opened the other can of cola.  He went back to Makoto and got on his knees and said, "Don't look, baby."

"Mmm. What are you going to do, Sou--WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!" shouted Makoto, having to cover his mouth as he shot his eyes opened and looked at Sousuke who was holding his dick with his left hand pouring a bit of the sugary soda with his right.  Makoto gasped as he felt the now room-temperature beverage began to bubble on his dick, the acidity slightly numbing his dick.  "Sousuke...why??"

"I'm making your dick taste even better," said Sousuke as he put the can under the bed and began sucking Makoto as if there were no tomorrow.   But he had to be careful, though.  One thing about Makoto, though, was that he was able to cum rather quickly and it was hard making him orgasm more than once during their sex session.  Sure, this would bother most, but this fault didn't make Sousuke think of Makoto any less.

 Sousuke moaned as he loved the taste of Makoto's skin and the refreshing beverage all at once.  It created perfect harmony and he loved the taste and would love to continue doing this nonstop, but he felt his hair being tugged and he took his head off Makoto's dick and looked up at him.

"Sousuke...I don't wanna come like this," said Makoto.  "I want to come while I'm inside your ass.  Please."

 

"Of course," said Sousuke.  "We'll trade spots."


End file.
